


the risk of falling (in love with you)

by nthngbutme



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beards (Relationships), Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Brendon Urie is the Mom Friend, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gay Josh Dun, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Debby Ryan, Lesbian Jenna Black, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Binary Ashley, Only Child Josh, Only Child Tyler, Rich Josh, Sassy Brendon Urie, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, a mish-mosh of ideas, cuz i find that adorable, i wrote this cuz i wanted something like it, it turned out decent, not really - Freeform, overuse of the word "man", short tyler, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nthngbutme/pseuds/nthngbutme
Summary: Tyler was just trying to get through high school so he could be himself. It was all his damn traitorous mouth's fault.Josh was just trying to escape his parents' questions.What happens when two strangers help each other out?(aka the soulmate/fake relationship turned real fic that no-one asked for)





	1. strung out on confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Day - Coming Clean

_"Secrets collecting dust but never forget_

_Skeletons come to life in my closet"_

 

Throughout his childhood, Tyler had gotten used to the little stripe of color on the inside of his pinky being a solid brown. Maybe it varied during the seasons, a lighter or darker, but it stayed that same dull brown. Until the summer Tyler turned 16, that is.

He found himself sitting in his room, supposed to be practicing on his keyboard, but instead watching as half of the stripe on his finger slowly faded from brown to blond to deep blue.

Tyler didn't get it.

Did his soulmate dye their hair? But then why were there two colors? Was it only part of their hair? Tyler had heard of stores of people having more than one soulmate, people who were 'polyromantic' (at least that's what he remembered them being called). Was he one of the polyr... one of the people with more than one soulmate? Is that why he had two colors? No... that couldn't be the case. Then he would have two stripes. He knew that the stripes didn't have to be in the same place. But he knew he only had one. He could just... sorta...  _feel_ it, y'know?

Tyler had reached a conclusion. His soulmate must have only dyed part of their hair.

"Tyler, have you--" His mom came bursting into the room, and gaze immediately became scolding as soon as it fell on him sitting cross-legged on his piano bench. "Tyler Robert, why aren't you practicing, young man?"

"'M sorry, Momma, I just... Look!" Despite his nerves at being 'caught' doing nothing, Tyler was still really excited (and a little) terrifies about the change. It would make it easier to figure out who your soulmate was.

He held out his hand to his mom, showing off his stripe.

"Oh my Lord, Tyler! It changed?" Tyler nodded excitedly.

"I guess that the-- that she dyed her hair or something." Tyler winced, forcing himself not to say "he" or "they" accidentally.

You see, Tyler himself was bi, and he was pretty sure that his parents would be chill with him being bi, but he wanted to be a safe age of 18 before he told them, just in case (although knowing him, his big fat mouth would probably tell before he wanted; he barely had any control over it). He didn't have a steady income, as he was just working as a 'shelver' at the Save-A-Lot, and he didn't have anywhere else safe to crash if the kicked him out (with the exception of Debby's, but they weren't really close friends, more friendly acquaintances).

Two more years. He could survive two more years. Hopefully.

And here's the thing. Tyler didn't care if his soulmate was a guy or a girl (or somewhere else on the gender spectrum). It wasn't the junk he cared about, it was the heart he was interested in.

Now, at the moment, Tyler was 'dating' one of his closest friends, Jenna, as a (sorta) beard. See, Jenna was a lesbian, true as they come, and she already knew who her soulmate was: Debby Ryan, flyer of the varsity cheer team.

Tyler only had platonic feelings towards Jenna, but he was more than willing to help to cover for the two of them. Debby's parents were 100% chill with their relationship, but Jenna's parents... not so much. So Tyler 'went on dates' with Jenna that Debby conveniently happened to be at.

Like when Debby and Jenna went to the movies together, Tyler sat a few rows back, ready to deflect any people who were just as religious as Jenna's parents or knew her parents.

 

Long story short, he was her beard and she was (sorta) his.

 

Tyler was pulled out of his trance by his mom gently shaking his shoulder. "Tyler? Bud?"

And his mouth, being the complete and utter _damn traitor_  it was, formed the words "I'm bi," without his permission. And now those words were out in the air, irreversible, un-take-back-able, and potentially fatal.

"Oh, sweetheart, is that why you zoned out?"

Tyler stared in fear and panic.

His mom wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "It's okay." She pulled him gently to her chest, running her fingers through his hair, calming him. "You're still my baby, no matter what." Tyler hated that that reassured him, but it did, and he slowly felt his heart rate drop.

"What -- What about Dad?" Tyler's father was very religiously raised. Tyler and his mother were casually religious, attending church every now and then, but they didn't sacrifice their every action to religion.

"If he doesn't support you, then he can fucking fight me."

Tyler nearly choked on his own breath. He barely ever heard his mom swear, and he knew that she meant it now, that this wasn't some messed-up plan to lure him into a false sense of security.

"Thanks, Momma." He smiled up at her.

"Does Jenna know?"

He smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"We're not actually dating..."

"Why? You were always so cute together!"

"Mom, we're just friends. I'm helping her out 'cause her parents... they, uh..."

"Oh." They sat in silence. Tyler was pretty sure he fucked something up, but it felt good to get it all off of his chest. "Well, if that's what you want, then I'm okay with it."

Tyler sighed, relieved (and a little surprised) that it went so well. 


	2. only blue or black days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hozier - Someone New

_"I wake, at the first cringe of morning_  
_And my heart's already sinned_  
_How pure, how sweet the love beneath it yeah_  
_You would pray for him"_

 

Josh nearly tore his hair out at how hard he was pulling it as his parents picked him apart (and in the grocery store of all places!).

He had spent the entirety of his life in this little town, and he still hadn't made any headway in finding a boyfriend (or his soulmate, for that matter).

Josh's mark was on the inside of his ankle, and he slowly stroked it as he sat cross-legged on one of the empty shelves, listening to his mother gab and wondering who it was.

"You know, Josh, there's this really nice family a few houses down, who says that their son is bisexual, what about him?"

His mom had kind intentions, but it was just annoying. She was trying to set him up with people he didn't know anything about. He was opposed to the blind dates that Debby tried to set him up on for a reason.

Josh was just so fed up, so (naturally), he did something he'll (probably) regret in five minutes (or less).

"MOM! I'm not looking for a boyfriend!"

"Well, why not, son?" His father asked, always the logical one of the family.

See, at this point, Josh could've (should've) given a perfectly logical answer and said something along the lines of "I'm not looking for a relationship right now" or "I'm too busy with my studies" or simply "I am not interested in finding a boyfriend right now". But Josh Dun being Josh Dun, he decided to answer:

"Because... um... because I already have one!" The surprise on his parents' faces was so worth the lie.

"Well, that's great, honey! We'd love to meet him! Who is he?"

Yup. There's the regret.

"He... uh... actually works here!" _shit_ _shit_ _shit_ _shit_. He just screwed himself over. Further. "I'll go... find him. Wait here!"

Josh dashed up and down the aisles, looking for someone, but (conveniently) there was _literally no one there what the fu_ \-- oh, hey, there's a guy.

Josh ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

The guy pulled out his earbuds, letting them hang out of his shirt.

"Hey, could I, uh... borrow you for a sec?" The guy - Tyler, his nametag read - looked minorly confused as looked up at Josh. Geez, the guy couldn't much older than Josh.

"What spilled?"

"Ah... um... nothing, I was just wondering if..." Josh fiddled with his snapback nervously, tucking a loose, blue curl back into it. "...if you'd do me a solid?"

Josh shuffled his feet and then sighed. "I sorta lied to my parents and told them I had a boyfriend who worked here, and now they want to meet him... so..."

Tyler looked like he was about to laugh in Josh's face, so Josh backed up.

"Nevermind, man, I get it, you don't want to. Don't worry about it."

Tyler grabbed Josh's wrist as he turned away. "Wait, no, I'll help you, man. It's just... I don't even know anything about you."

"Oh shit! Sorry, Um... well, I'm Josh Dun, I'm sixteen, I play the drums, and I'm a wide reciever on the football team at Pleasantview High."

Tyler nods as if processing that. "I'm Tyler Joseph, I'm sixteen too, I play the piano, and I'm captain of the basketball team at Pleasantview."

Josh's eyes went wide. "Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were Tyler Joseph! You have a girlfriend man, don't worry about helping me out."

Josh didn't know what Tyler looked like before now, but he had heard the name thrown around the hallway, in between classes.

"Hey, I'll still help you out. Don't worry about it."

Tyler hooked his arm through Josh's, signaling for him to lead the way.

 

Josh was a blushing mess. Tyler was actually pretty damn gorgeous, but he was straight and doing him a solid. Bros helping... bros, right?

 

"Mom, Dad, this is Tyler."

Tyler shook his dad's hand kissed his mom's. The smooth jackass.

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you, Tyler!" Josh's mom gushed.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Dun. I've heard so much about you. Your brownies sound delicious." Tyler wasn't lying, he has tasted her brownies at a Sports Banquet bake sale last year, and they were absolutely heavenly. "And Mr. Dun, your work with charity is truly awe-inspiring." Anyone who paid attention to the news knew about Josh's dad's passion for helping others in need.

"Thank you very much, Tyler." Josh's dad, usually stoic, was smiling widely.

"Well, Josh, tell us, how long have you two been together?" He mom's smile was so wide, it was minorly terrifying.

Josh spluttered a little. "Oh... um... only a couple of weeks."

"Oh, Tyler, dear, we must have you and your parents over for dinner sometime!"

Josh looked at him with an 'ohmygodimsosorry' look. Tyler caught the look, and Josh jumped a little as he felt Tyler lace his (long, cold, thin) fingers with Josh's like a real couple.

"Absolutely! I'm afraid it would only be my mother and I, though."

Josh ALMOST openly gaped at him, shocked at how deep into character he was, that he was making dinner plans with a (basically) stranger.

"Oh, of course, dear. I'll just have Josh text you the details then. You ought to get back to your job, then."

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much. It was lovely to meet you both." Tyler gave Josh a sly smirk, pulling out a pen. Josh's parents turned around, giving them 'privacy' as they walked off. Tyler scribbled a phone number (presumably his) on the back of Josh's hand and stood on his tiptoes to kiss Josh on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, _babe_." Josh felt the warmth of Tyler's hand leave his, wet ink and a lonely feeling left behind. Josh quickly jogged to catch up to his parents after taking a picture of the number so he didn't forget it when it rubbed off.

**614-567-3745**

 

 

For some reason, Josh actually really wanted to get to know Tyler Joseph.


	3. my longing has formed its own skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Björk - blissing me

" _Cliffhanger-like suspension_  
_My longing has formed its own skeleton_  
_Bridging the gap between singletons_  
_Sending each other these songs"_

 

Tyler heard his phone buzz with the default text tone, which was odd. Tyler had personalized every single contact with their own text tone, so that had to be -- Oh! It was Josh, the cute drummer guy from Save-A-Lot.

**J:   Hey**

**J:   This is josh btw**

**Hey   :T**

**So, tell me about yourself, "boyfriend"   :T**

**J:   What do u wanna know then**

**20 questions?   :T**

**J:   Sure**

**J:   U ask first**

**What instruments do you play? I mean you said drums but what else?   :T**

**J:   Drums are my main but besides that trumpet a little guitar and a little bass**

**J:   Wbu**

**Piano and uke mainly   :T**

**A little drums, guitar, and bass too   :T**

**But I'm not very good   :T**

**Your ask   :T**

**J:   Free time?**

**Music and basketball   :T**

**You?   :T**

**J:   Drums and being generally hyper and anxious**

**Same   :T**

**J:   Ur ask**

**Mark?   :T**

**J:   Geez that got real deep real fast**

**J:   I dont mind dont worry**

**J:   Brunet**

**J:   U?**

**Brown and blue   :T**

 

Josh felt his heart skip a few beats. No way. It must be a coincidence.

 

**J:   My turn**

**J:   Sexuality?**

**J:   And dont feel the need to answer if u dont wanna**

**No, you're good   :T**

**Bi   :T**

**You?   :T**

**If you dont mind me asking   :T**

**J:   Gay**

**J:   Dont worry about offending me**

**J:   Im not offended much**

**J:   Im pretty open about shit**

**Except fake boyfriends   :T**

 

Josh felt his cheeks heat up. 

 

**J:   Yeah**

**J:   Im sorry about that btw**

**Don't worry about it, man   :T**

**J:   Ur a good actor tho**

**Thanks :)   :T**

**Speaking of which, should I tell my mom we're not actually a thing before the dinner or not?   :T**

**J:   Ur choice**

**J:   I feel like it would be kinda fun to try and act like we are tho**

**Yeah   :T**

**I don't think I'm gonna tell her   :T**

**Let's see how long we can keep this up   :T**

**J:   Bet?**

**$20 on two weeks   :T**

**J:   $20 on longer**

**J:   I think we can pull it off**

**J:   Ur a good act**

**J:   And NO SABOTAGING to win the bet**

**Deal   :T**

**J:   -virtual handshake-**

***virtual handshake*   :T**

 

Tyler busted out laughing. His mom, who was walking by his open door (it was hot outside, okay?), stuck her head in.

"Hey, mom," Tyler grinned at her -- residual happiness from texting Josh apparently.

"What's got you so happy, mister?" She crossed her arms faux-sternly, but there was a smile tugging at her lips.

Tyler took a deep breath, his happiness turning to worry. Well, no turning back now. "Um... my boyfriend is just making me laugh." He winced as she shrieked so loud that his dad could probably hear her across town in the chapel.

" _Who?!_ "

Tyler smiled a little. She didn't seem angry, she seemed excited.

"My boyfriend. His name is Josh."

She jumped onto his bed, reminding him of how Jenna would jump onto his bed when there was new gossip to be shared between the two of them.

"Tell me about him!" She poked him with a finger, making him squirm away, laughing.

"Okay, okay! Well... he, uh... he's on the football team, and he plays the drums, and he's really handsome and really really kind..." Tyler wasn't lying about any of this, and that was kind of scary. "...and he's tall, and he gets nervous sometimes, but it's like the cute kind of nervous, y'know?" Tyler cut himself off, realizing that he was rambling about someone he met like... less than 24 hours ago.

"How long have you two been a thing?"

"A couple of weeks." Tyler decided to pull something out of his butt to sell the lie. "He was one of the reasons I came out to you." Complete and utter lie.

"Well, he sounds really sweet, and I'd love to meet him sometime. He seems to really make you happy." She smiled, getting off his bed and walking towards his door.

"Josh's parents've actually invited us over. I said it'd only be you and me, but when do you think is a good day?"

"Oh my Lord! Well, you and I are free tomorrow evening, if you'd like? It's the last weekend before school starts, are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Sure thing! I'll let him know."

"I love you, Tyler. I'm happy you've found someone."

"Love ya, too, Ma!" She grinned and closed the door behind her.

 

**Hey, is tomorrow night good for you guys?   :T**

 

Tyler didn't have to wait very long for an answer.

 

**J:   Yea tomorrows good for us**

**J:   Come at 5 dinner at 6?**

**Aye aye, captain   :T**

**See you tomorrow, "boyfriend"   :T**

**J: Before you go tho**

**What's up?   :T**

**J: Shouldnt we have a story about know we got together that isnt something lame like "i ran into u at the save a lot"**

 

Josh may have just wanted to text Tyler a little more, but Tyler didn't need to know that.

 

**Maybe "We met at Aunty Anne's"?   :T**

**J:   U forgot your wallet and i bought your giant ass cone for u**

**J:   U were like "is this a date?" at the end i said something like "if u want it to be"**

**Sounds good   :T**

**Oh wait   :T**

**What's your address   :T**

**For tomorrow night   :T**

**I'm not trying to be a stalker   :T**

**Promise   :T**

**J:   Ik ur not a stalker**

**J:   38th east end ave**

**No way, man   :T**

**J:   What**

**I live like five houses away from you   :T**

**J:   What!**

**31st East End Ave   :T**

**J:   Holy shit**

**J:   Well then u better be on time then**

**I will be   :T**

**Don't you worry your pretty little head   :T**

**I'll see you tomorrow, "boyfriend"   :T**

**J:   See ya**

 

Josh knew full well why he was grinning like a fool as he set his phone down, and it _definitely_  didn't have _anything_  to do with Tyler Joseph.

Or his pretty brown eyes.

Or his sharp sense of humor.

Or his brown and blue soulmark.

Or the fact that Tyler Joseph lived less than five minutes away from him.

_Nothing at all._


	4. the couch is an island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor Alps - I Don't Know What To Do With My Hands

_"I kinda want it to stay this way_  
_No wrong moves, no mistakes_  
_Nothing lost, nothing broken_  
_Like a boat on a windless ocean"_

 

Tyler, for some godforsaken reason, was really nervous about tonight.

And by tonight, Tyler meant the night that he actually had to socialize with his fake boyfriend's parents.

 

**Formal or casual? :T**

**J: Casual**

**J: Its just dinner man**

**J: Dont worry about it**

**Yeah :T**

**Of course :T**

**See you in 20 :T**

**J: Sure thing**

 

'Just dinner'. Yeah. Tyler had told himself that over and over again.

'Just dinner' with one of the most well-known philanthropists of Ohio.

'Just dinner' with the queen of the Pleasantview High School PTA.

'Just dinner' with a scarily attractive, kind, funny, ambitious drummer.

'Just dinner'.

Tyler pulled on a vintage Bon Jovi tee-shirt he got from Jenna as a birthday present after he changed into skinny jeans. (And he definitely didn't put on skinny jeans because they made his ass look incredible. Nope. No way.)

He jammed his feet into his lucky pair of beat-up Converse and shoved his phone into his back pocket before running down the stairs to wait for his mom.

She had made a batch of fudge-filled cupcakes, which were (according to Tyler) easily _the_  best dessert _ever_ , and was preparing them to be brought over to the Duns'. Tyler offered to help plate them, but Kelly slapped his hand away, knowing it was only a matter of time before he tried to eat one.

Tyler pouted and watched as she arranged them fancily on a plate and draped Saran Wrap over them. She slipped on her favorite Mom Heels™ (as Tyler had dubbed them) and opened to front door, ushering Tyler out of the house.

They walked (strutted in probably more accurate) down the street to the Duns' perfectly manicured home.

Tyler stopped his mom from ringing the doorbell, and she stared at him like he was crazy.

"We're a minute and a half early."

" _So?_ "

"It's a running joke that I have with Josh. I can't be early or late; I have to be perfectly on time, apparently."

Tyler watched as he concerned stare melted into a caring and understanding smile.

"Only a few weeks and you're already two peas in a pod."

 _Try two days?_ Tyler smiled, a little, strained one, at his mom before checking the time again.

 **4:59... 5:00**. Tyler grinned, genuinely this time, and rang the doorbell.

He heard a yell of "I GOT IT!" before the door was ripped open violently.

"Hey, Ty," Josh smiled down at him for a silent moment before greeting Kelly. "And you must be Mrs. Joseph. I've heard so much about you."

She raised an eyebrow at Tyler, making him duck his head. What Josh said was (actually) true. "Oh?"

"All good things, I promise." There we go. First lie of the night. "Please, come in." Josh gestured them into the house, where Josh's father was ready to greet Kelly with a warm handshake and a kind smile, and Tyler was glad that neither of them noticed as Josh gestured for Tyler to follow him into the... sitting area?

"I know you were nervous tonight, so I got you this." Josh held out a Dove chocolate on the palm of his hand. Tyler smiled gratefully and took it from Josh. Josh unwrapped his own as Tyler unwrapped his, and they toasted, shy grins on their faces.

As Tyler relaxed a little more, Josh spoke. "I'm just warning you, my parents are very affectionate people, and they expect others to be too. Are you okay if I, like, hold your hand at some point tonight? I'll stop if you ask, and I won't go any further if you don't want."

For some reason, instead of terrifying him, the idea of holding Josh's hand calmed him.

"Yeah, it's okay. You can."

Josh smiled. "Just wanted to make sure."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

They sat there for a few more moments.

"Let's go pretend to be social, TyJo."

"TyJo?" Tyler allowed himself to be pulled out of the chair.

"What? It's more fun to say than Tyler."

"Okay, then you're... Jishwa."

Josh cracked up but grinned mischievously. "If you say so, TyJo."

"I do say so, Jishwa."

They grinned at each other as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey, boys, nice of you to finally join us." Mrs. Dun -- Laura, as she had told Tyler to call her -- smirked at them, making Tyler blush.

"Hey Mom, this is Josh." Tyler introduced her to Josh.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Joseph." Josh reached out her hand, and she instead rolled her eyes, pulling him down into a hug.

"Call me Kelly, Josh. And you don't need to be so formal; we're basically family." She lowered her voice to whisper to him. "Thank you for making my Tyler so happy."

She smiled up at him after she released him from the hug.

Tyler looked at Josh, a little confused and very curious as to what she told him. There were a multitude of things she could have said, and every one that Tyler could think of terrified Tyler at the thought of Josh knowing any of them.

Josh grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly (and scarily, it was reassuring) -- a silent signal of 'I'll tell you later'.


	5. watching the shadows burning in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katharine McPhee - Terrified

_"And I’m in love_

_And I’m terrified_

_For the first time_

_In the last time_

_In my only life"_

 

Tyler watched as his mom indulged in a glass of wine, curled up of the sofa chair, laughing with Mr. and Mrs. Dun. She was the happiest he'd seen her in a long time.

Josh wiggled next to (underneath) him. The loveseat they were sitting on was insanely tiny, and yet for some reason, neither of the boys had any qualms about draping themselves over each other, tangling limbs up comfortably.

"So, what did my mom tell you when we got here?"

"You really want to know?" Josh moved his head so that the two could actually see each other's faces. (And Tyler was 110% ignoring that little lip bite Josh's lips were doing only a few inches away from his own lips. _D_ _efinitely_  ignoring it.)

"Yeah, I... I do." Tyler nodded as if reassuring himself.

Josh seemed to (somehow) pick up on this.

"She just said thank you."

Tyler's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "For what?"

"Making you happy, apparently." Josh smiled and laughed quietly when Tyler turned his head away, rolling his eyes. "Well, I, for one, feel touched. I make you happy?" Josh stared at Tyler with big brown puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, of course... of course you make me happy. You're funny and nice and I..." _I think I'm falling for you_. Tyler shrugged, trailing off and blushing.

Josh noticed that Tyler was visibly uncomfortable, and he decided he needed to make him less uncomfortable.

"Not to mention dashingly good looking?" He wiggled his eyebrows comically.

Tyler giggled and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Jishwa."

 

Their parents looked on affectionately as the two boys cuddled and giggled together, not even noticing that their parents had fallen silent.

Laura interrupted the two boys before Kelly and Bill got out their phones and started snapping pictures. "Do you boys want to go eat dinner now?"

Tyler jumped, almost like he had forgotten that there were other people there, and he turned his gaze to Josh, asking him silently.

"Yeah, sure."

The adults got up and headed into the dining room, laughing about something among themselves.

Josh clambered out of the loveseat, trying not to jostle Tyler anymore than necessary. Tyler moved out of Josh's way before sinking further into the cushions intentionally.

Josh rolled his eyes. "C'mon, Ty."

"You're gonna have to carry me if you want me to move out of this seat." Tyler grinned slyly at Josh.

Josh just shrugged. He had zero qualms, physical or otherwise, about carrying Tyler to the dining room. "Okay. You asked for it." Josh had been getting back in shape for football season, so he had no trouble wrapping his arms around Tyler's middle and heaving him up and out of the seat, throwing him over his shoulder.

They were both laughing, Tyler red in the face, as they entered the dining room.

 

The food was amazing; stuffed caprese chicken (which Tyler didn't even know was a thing) and some sort of a fruit salad. And the company wasn't bad either. (Sarcasm.) Everyone was loving the stories and jokes being passed around the table.

Josh and Tyler were pulling it off so far (they thought, at least). They were trying to act like a couple, but neither of them had been in a relationship in a while, so they might've just been acting like really good friends.

But that was a moot point. Because the way their parents were acting, they _were_  pulling it off.

As the conversation moved from school to family, Josh felt Tyler tap his leg gently under the table. He looked and saw Tyler looking at him pleadingly.  
Josh nodded and smiles reassuringly.

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Could Tyler and I head upstairs? I promised I'd show him my drums."

"I'm sure you did. Go for it."

Josh blushed heavily but got up, helping Tyler up too.

 _Just maintaining the act_ , Josh told himself.

 

He smiled at Tyler as they climbed the stairs. "I'm sorry about her. She's--"

"It's fine."

Josh smiled at him gratefully.

"C'mon, you wanna see my drums?"

"And here I was, thinking you brought me up here for something else..." Tyler nudged him teasingly, and Josh blushed a deep red. "Yeah, of course I wanna see your drums, dude."

Josh laughed a little at Tyler's antics and led him into his room.

"Sorry, it's a bit of a mess..."

Tyler gawked at how nice Josh's room was. There were three floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the forest surrounding their cul-de-sac. Josh had an en-suite bathroom and a messy queen-sized bed, and his drum kit was in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god..."

Josh grimaced and rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "I know, it's a bit much. Dad spends a lot of money on the house and stuff."

"Wow..." Tyler was still shell-shocked at the size of the room.

"Tyler?" Josh snapped his fingers in front of Tyler's face, snapping Tyler out of his trance.

"Yeah?" He looked over at Josh. "Sorry, just... wow. You have a nice room."

"Thanks," Josh smiled a little.

"Are those your drums, then?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tyler physically face-palmed.

"No, those are Bob's drums." Josh snarked playfully before smiling again. "Yeah, they are. Wanna play?" He swiped a pair of drumsticks off of a shelf, holding them out of Tyler with a grin.

Tyler pushed them back to Josh. "You play something."

Josh raised his eyebrows and slowly approached the drums, settling on the throne and relaxing, looking comfortable.

"What should I play?"

"I don't know. You got backing tracks?"

Josh nodded and gestured to the pile of very precariously perched vinyls next to the drum kit. Tyler shuffled through the stack before holding up a copy of Believers Never Die in awe. "You know them?" Fall Out Boy may be a pretty popular band nowadays, but Believers Never Die was some of their best songs pre-hiatus.

Josh grinned and took the vinyl from Tyler, placing it carefully on his player and dropping the needle.

Tyler watched as Josh played through almost the entire album, disappearing in the music, bouncing on his throne like a -- pogo stick. Pogo stick. Definitely (not) what Tyler was thinking.

But as soon as Alpha Dog came on, Tyler saw Josh's face light up and his drumming became more... feeling and less just playing along. Tyler loved the song too, but he stopped singing along to watch Josh play. He was so _into_ the song; it was almost like someone could be robbing his room right in front of him and he wouldn't even notice.

On the last beat, Josh whipped his sticks down onto his tom-toms before quickly reaching over and picking up the needle before the next track ruined his hype.

There was a pause where the only sound in the room was Josh panting.

"Well, you weren't joking about the drums," Tyler grinned at him.

Josh threw his head back laughing. "No, I wasn't," He shot Tyler The Grin™, and Tyler felt his breath disappear from his lungs faster than you could snap your fingers.

"What about you, TyJo?"

"Oh, I'm not very good. I just bang out a beat sometimes if I need."

Josh narrowed his eyes, not believing Tyler, but he shrugged. If Tyler didn't want to share, Josh wasn't going to force him to.

"I doubt that, but alright."

There was another (sort of awkward) pause.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?"

Tyler grinned. "Yeah!"

Josh pulled up Netflix on his TV, flopping on the bed and handing Tyler the remote.

Tyler joined him tentatively on the bed and picked out a classic -- Say Anything.

 

In hindsight, agreeing to watch an emotional rom-com while curled up in your bed with your new (bi) friend (?) as a gay guy may not have been the best idea. They had originally started out on opposite ends of the bed, but they eventually gravitated towards each other. At some point, Josh's arm found its way over Tyler's shoulders. Then Tyler started playing with Josh's feet with his own. And eventually, they just ended up unintentionally cuddling in the middle of the bed.

As the credits rolled, Tyler felt Josh playing with his hair, and he leaned into it. Come to think of it, Tyler still hadn't seen Josh's hair. Every time he saw Josh, he was always wearing a hat. Which is fine; some people just wanna learn their soulmate 'by feel' and not 'by fate'. Tyler was fine if that was Josh's philosophy; he was just curious.

Even though the credits were done and the movie was over, the two boys didn't move. The just stayed there, staring at each other. That was, until they heard Josh's mom yell up the stairs.

"You boys want pie?"

Josh didn't take eyes off of his friend (?) as he yelled back. "Yeah, be down in a bit!" He lowered his voice to speaking level to talk to Tyler. "You wanna head down yet?"

"Not really, but you said we would, so..." Tyler grinned after smacking his lips sassily.

Josh rolled his eyes affectionately. Oh, he was _so_  whipped. The two had only known each other for two (three?) days, and Josh was already prepared to fend off a pack of feral animals for Tyler (okay, maybe not literally, but still, you get the idea).

Tyler jumped off the bed and pulled Josh up by his arm. Josh chuckled at how adorable Tyler was. He lifted Tyler up into his arms, carrying him carefully down the stairs. Tyler gestured wildly to their parents, who were sitting in the living room below them, achieving two things in the process:  
     1) He made all of the parents smile and laugh at how adorable their sons were.  
     2) He managed to (completely unintentionally) knock Josh's hat off.

Tyler didn't even notice that he had knocked Josh's hat off, but Kelly did, and the blue curls perched atop his head made her smile.

It truly was a match made in heaven.

Tyler froze up when he finally noticed Josh run his hand through his _blue_  curls. Tyler tried not to be weird about it, but your friend (?), whose boyfriend you are pretending to be, turning out to be your actual soulmate is _literally_  something out of a damn rom-com.

"When'd you dye our hair?" Tyler asked him quietly before putting a piece of pie in his mouth.

"Three or four days ago."

Yep. Those were the magic words. Tyler nearly choked on his pie. Tyler met Josh's concerned chocolate brown eyes with his own wide hazel ones.

"Did you have it dyed before?"

Josh shook his head 'no' and Tyler nearly had a panic attack at the realization of what he just discovered.

"Cool." Tyler swallowed the piece of pie he had in his mouth. "It's a really... sick color."

"Sick?" A grin danced on one corner of Josh's mouth as he stared at Tyler.

" _So_  sick." Tyler confirmed his stupid word choice, being the stubborn little shit he was.

"So sick, bro." Josh was just full on grinning now.

And Tyler smiled a little.

 

Just a little.


	6. real love never gives up on a tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tink - Million

_"Your love's like a big hug on a bad day_  
_Just what I need in my life_  
_You're one in a million_  
_When I wake what's the first thing on my mind"_

 

**J: Holy shit bren**

**J: Bren**

**J: Brendon**

**J: Brendon boyd fucking urie answer me u prick**

**What :B**

**J: Its def him**

**You 100%? :B**

**J: Yea**

**J: I saw his mark**

**J: Not intentionally**

**J: Im not a creep**

**J: U know that**

**Okay :B**

**Great for y'all :B**

**Did y'all fuck yet :B**

**J: No!**

**J: Its just**

**J: He doesnt know i know**

**So tell him then :B**

**J: ITS TYLER JOSEPH THE CAPTAIN OF THE BASKETBALL TEAM AND THE KING OF THE SCHOOL**

**J: U THINK IM GONNA GO UP AND BE LIKE IM UR SOULMATE I LOVE U MARRY ME**

**Whoa whoa whoa :B**

**Love? :B**

**J: Fuckkk**

**J: Yea**

**J: I think love**

**You've known him for three days and you're saying you might love him :B**

**J: Maybe?**

**J: Idk man**

**J: I havent felt like this**

**J: Ever**

**J: Im willing to do anything to protect he cute ass**

**J: Literally**

**J: Is that what its like with u and dal**

**Yes and no :B**

**You wanna protect them, you wanna support them, you wanna never leave them :B**

**You wanna do adorable shit and romantic shit and filthy shit with them :B**

**You wanna see everything in their life because you want to share a life :B**

**You wanna hold them in your arms and never let go :B**

**You wanna stop them from crying or you wanna cry with them :B**

**You wanna spend every moment of your life with them :B**

**Every second you're away from them is agony :B**

**Every second you're with them if simultaneously terrifying and calming at the same time :B**

**That's the closest I can get to describing it sry man :B**

**J: Its ok bren**

**J: Thx for freaking me out further**

**Any day :B**

**But why :B**

**Was it what I said or something else :B**

**J: More like the fact that thats true**

**J: All of it**

**J: For me @ him**

**Dude seriously :B**

**If you know you're soulmates there's no way he doesn't at least 'like like' you :B**

**Go for it :B**

**J: Ill think about it**

**Better than a no :B**

**Okay I'm going to bed drama king :B**

**See you Monday :B**

**J: See ya**

**And I fully expect you to eat lunch together so Dal and I can meet him :B**

**J: Ill see how he feels about it**

**J: Night mr hoe**

**Night curly :B**


	7. i'm a colt in your stable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaze of Glory - Bon Jovi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for panic attacks and self-doubt

_"You ask about my conscience_  
_And I offer you my soul_  
_You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man_  
_Well I ask if I'll grow old_  
_You ask me if I known love_  
_And what it's like to sing songs in the rain_  
_Well, I've seen love come_  
_And I've seen it shot down_  
_I've seen it die in vain"_

 

"Knock knock, loser." Tyler waited but all he heard was silence. "Alright, I'm coming in." Tyler pushed open the door and heard the shower in Josh's bathroom running. Tyler could hear a beat of a song and occasional chords leaking out from behind the door, but he had nothing to do, so he decided to just flop on Josh's bed and wait.

Since that dinner on Friday night, Tyler had gotten to know Josh and his room really well. And you're probably thinking, 'Over two days? Really?' But seriously, jam sessions and Mariokart Grand Prixs had Tyler coming over to Josh's all weekend, almost all day both days.

And as Tyler waited for Josh to get ready, he stared at the ceiling and fiddled with the hem of his kimono. Tyler actually thought he looked good today; his floral kimono over a basic black shirt and skinny jeans. He was comfortable and stylish, and that was the best way to be.

The stillness of the room was shattered as Josh flung open the bathroom door dramatically, singing along to Bon Jovi's Blaze of Glory very dramatically and animatedly.

"Hey, Ty!" Josh waved at him, missing a line before continuing to sing along, unfazed by Tyler's presence as he danced around the room, shirtless with only a loosely hung towel keeping him decent.

Tyler barely forced himself to avert his eyes as Josh dropped the towel, back to Tyler, and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs. And  _of-fucking-course_  they were Calvin Klein. Tyler was minorly disappointed as he Josh shrugged a patterned short-sleeved button-up over his very muscular (not that Tyler had noticed) back.

He turned to face Tyler as he buttoned up his shirt. "Did Mom let you in?"

Tyler had to find his voice before he answered with a simple, strained, "Yeah."

Josh smiled a little to himself as he turned back around. He was aware that by societal standards, he was attractive. But for some reason, he didn't really care. Until now. Because apparently, he was attractive enough to Tyler to make him lose his voice.

He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans that he KNEW complemented his legs after buttoning his shirt almost all the way to the top.

"Let's go have Mama Dun's First Day Pancakes, _boyfriend_."

That finally made Tyler laugh. "Indeed, let's."

 

"Those were amazing, Laura. Thank you so much for having me over for them."

Tyler was ninety percent sure that it would be tough to move, but they had to be at school in twenty minutes, so they'd better get walking.

"Shouldn't we get going?"

Josh stared at him, confused.

"It's a twenty minute walk to school, J."

Understanding washed over Josh's face, followed by minor amusement. "I'm driving us, Ty. Relax for a few."

Tyler opened his mouth to protest before realizing that Laura was in the room, and therefore they were 'boyfriends', and that's what boyfriends do.

 _It's all just an act for Laura. He wouldn't give you a ride otherwise._  His anxiety poked him in the side of the brain, but Tyler had to pretend to be normal. 

"Right... wasn't thinking." Tyler gave him a tight smile.

Josh picked up on Tyler's change in mood faster than he could pick up a beat (which was pretty damn fast). He shot Tyler a concerned look before smiled as his mom left the table to go work upstairs.

"Ty-Guy, you okay?" He turned on his chair to face Tyler and gently placed a hand on Tyler's knee. Tyler flinched and Josh pulled his hand back, trying to not freak Tyler out any more than he already was.

Josh had gotten to know Tyler Joseph really well over the weekend. And he didn't mean Tyler Joseph™, the basketball captain and inevitable Prom King with a winning smile and a perfect GPA, he meant Tyler Joseph, the musician with self-doubt and anxiety and a heart of stained gold.

So when when Tyler flinched after Josh touched him, Josh just wanted to make sure he was okay. He ignored the loop of ' _he hates you_ , _he hates you_ ' that was running through his head to focus on Tyler.

"Tyler?" Josh recognized that Tyler's breathing was shallow and fast, and his hands were clenching and unclenching in a very obsessive fashion, signaling that he was very close to a panic attack. "Tyler, hey, focus on my voice."

Multiple times over the weekend, Tyler had told him that his voice was 'great' or 'very calming, Josh'. Josh used this to his advantage and just talked to Tyler.

"I'm right here, Tyler. I'm gonna help you through this. I'm right here for you."

"No, no, no, you're not here, you wouldn't care..." Tyler shook his head furiously, and Josh's heart ached to tell Tyler just how he felt.

Josh grasped Tyler's hand and pulled it to his chest. "You feel this? I _am_  here. I _am_  real. I _do_  care. Tyler, I'm right next to you.

Can you... can you look at me, love?" Josh winced at the accidental nickname. Fucking Brendon and his goddamn mannerisms rubbing off on Josh.

Tyler pried his eyes open slowly, looking down at Josh with watery chocolate eyes. "You're... you're still here?"

"Of course, Ty-Guy."

Tyler smiled sadly down at Josh, who had somehow also found his way onto the ground with Tyler during the whole ordeal. "I'm s--"

"I swear to every deity there is that if you say 'sorry', I'm gonna kill you." Josh made sure that he didn't seem too serious, but just serious enough. "It's not your fault. And thank you for letting me see that. That took a lot of trust."

"I... You're welcome. And thank you."

"You're welcome."

Josh helped Tyler stand up and hugged him tight. Tyler squeezed right back.

Josh pulled away, smiling. "Sick, man."

"So sick."

"Let's head to school, TyJo."

"Okay, Jishwa."


	8. i just want to stay with you in this moment forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith

" _I don't want to miss one smile_  
_I don't want to miss one kiss_  
_I just want to be with you_  
_Right here with you, just like this_  
_I just want to hold you close_  
_Feel your heart so close to mine_  
_And just stay here in this moment_  
_For all the rest of time"_

 

"I gotta head to class. See you at lunch?" Josh was very surprised when Tyler didn't ditch him as soon as they had gotten to school, and he's even more surprised that Tyler is here, asking if they could eat lunch together.

"Yeah, of course. With me or you?"

"You're friends with Debby Ryan, right?"

Josh was a little confused. "Yeah...?"

Tyler nodded as if that very clearly answered his question. "Jenna and I'll come over to you guys for lunch."

"Oh..." Josh made a mental note to ask Debby about how Jenna was. He hadn't heard much about her over the summer, which was extremely rare, considering that Debby was head-over-heels for her. "Okay."

Josh held out his fist for knuckles, but he was surprised by a chestful of Tyler. He hugged him back, even if he was surprised. "I'll see you at lunch, Ty."

"Yeah, but that's so far away..." Tyler whined.

Josh tried to ignore the taunting statement from Brendon that was now bouncing around in his head. _Every second you're away from them is agony_.

"C'mon, Ty. I promise I'll see you at lunch, okay? Three hours."

Tyler detached himself from Josh, grumbling and pouting. "...Fine."

"Okay, then. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Tyler nodded and watched wistfully as Josh walked up the hall to his locker. Why did the lockers have to be alphabetically organized?

And as soon as Josh left, his good ol' posse of good Christian cheerleaders and their jock boyfriends descended upon him, and he was buried in high-pitched voices, fake nails, and steroids.

"Omigosh Tyler hi!!!"

"How was your break, man?"

"Did you go anywhere over break?"

"Omigosh have you heard that there's another couple from the cheerleading team? Darren and Chrissy have finally realized that their colors match!"

Tyler's Smile™ was so much harder to put on for some reason, so he replaced it with a tight-lipped, uncomfortable one.

And even though they weren't soulmates, Jenna picked up on Tyler's discomfort in seconds. That's what being best friends for a decade and a half gets you.

"Hey guys, can Tyler and I have a minute or two alone?

There were playful catcalls and whistles, but everyone scattered.

"You good, Tyler?"

"I met him."

"Who?"

Tyler gave her a strained smile, and a look of understanding washed over her face, followed by excitement.

"That's great! Who is he? How'd you meet him?"

Tyler's eyes squeezed shut momentarily. "I was at work, he needed someone to be his pretend boyfriend to introduce to his parents." She gave him a look. This means that in the past two years, he's been someone's beard five different times. "I know; spare me. Anyway, his mom had me and Mom over under the pretense that we're dating. Now we actually have a... sorta... friendship...?" Tyler rubbed his arm nervously. "And I don't want to 'break up' with him," he used air quotes, "because I really really like him."

"How much?" She knew how to interpret his feelings better than he did -- one of the many reasons they were friends.

"Like, I willingly watched Say Anything with him. And I sang for him. ANd he helped me out of one this morning."

Her perfectly plucked eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"...Yeah." Tyler knew that she understood now.

"Who is it?"

In response, Tyler held up his pinky so she could see the changed color. She shrugged, still not understanding. Tyler pulled out a pencil and scribbled on the inside cover of his notebook.

**J. DUN.**

Her mouth opened a little in shock. "As in--" Tyler nodded. "Really?" Tyler nodded again.

"And you're not going after him because...?"

"Because he doesn't know. His is just _this_." He pointed at his dull brown hair.

They stood in silence as Tyler pulled notebooks and binders out of his bag and placed them in his locker.

"So... I might have accidentally signed you up to go to lunch with me to hang with him."

Jenna frowned. "I was gonna see what Deb was doing."

"She's, like, best buds with J. We can eat with them so I have a buffer?" His voice went up, hopeful.

Jenna was grinning at him like she knew something he didn't and it was creepy.

"Please, Jen?"

"You called him 'J'."

Tyler clapped his hands over his face, blushing like no-one's business.

"Shuddup," He mumbled, slamming his locker shut with his shoulder.

She nudged him playfully with her shoulder. "Yeah, of course, Mr. Lovesick, I'll eat with you and Bed and Lover Boy." She smiled down at him. "C'mon, shorty, let's get to class."

"Hey!" Tyler's head shot up as he yelled out indignantly, but she was already halfway down the hallway, cackling. (Goddamn track conditioning.)

 

* * *

 

 

His first class, English 11, was insanely easy and pretty boring. He had Mr. Weekes, Dallon's dad. (Dallon was a center for the varsity basketball team, so Tyler knew him fairly well.)

In this town, everybody knew everybody, so Tyler had no nerves about new teachers showing up.

 

* * *

 

 

His next class, Pre-Calculus with Mr. King, was nearly as easy as his first class.

Mr. King was just about the most chill devout Christian guy you'd ever find. He was divorced, openly bi, and supported any of the kids who needed help; mental, emotional, physical, or educational.

About halfway through Mr. King's spiel about tardies, Tyler felt his phone buzz against his leg in his pocket.

Tyler pulled it out of his pocket quietly, quickly checking it to see who was texting him in class. He had it on silent, so he couldn't tell by the alert noise.

 

**(1) new message from Jishwa**

 

Tyler stifled a grin as he unlocked his phone.

 

**J:   Hey man whats ur next class i miss u**

 

Tyler quickly typed out a response.

 

**Physics with Mrs Bradford   :T**

**You?   :T**

**J:   You better save me a seat**

**Seriously?!   :T**

**J:   Yea!**

**Sick** **man   :T**

**J:   So sick**

**J:   See you then?**

**Hell yeah   :T**

**See you   :T**

 

Tyler slipped his phone into his pocket as Mr. King shot him a judgemental rais-of-the-eyebrow. Tyler shot back a sheepish smile as an apology.

 

* * *

 

 

Tyler ran down the hallways to Mrs. Bradford's classroom faster than he would run to get a ball downcourt with five seconds on the clock.

As soon as he turned the corner and saw that curly blue hair, his feet froze to the ground and everything disappeared but them. Josh was smiling at him and gestured at him to 'hurry up loser'. Tyler felt a genuine grin spread across his face, and he took off flying towards Josh. He collided with Josh in a hug in front of the door (let's be honest, it was more of a tackle).

"Missed you, TyJo."

"Missed you too, J."

"C'mon, let's get inside before all the good seats are taken."

 

Physics went over smoothly and Tyler felt safer with Josh next to him. Not totally safe, he never felt totally safe. But safer. And it took a lot for Tyler to feel a little safe normally.

"You ready for lunch?" Josh laced his fingers with Tyler's and even though Tyler knew he'd pay the price in rumors later, he held onto Josh almost as tightly as he had this morning.

"Yeah. Lead the way."

"We gotta get Debby first."

"'Kay. I think she and Jenna are both in the chem labs right now."

They walked over to the chem labs to pick up the couple and headed straight (haha) to the cafeteria.

 

Josh broke into a grin at the sight of Brallon (that was his and Debby's ship name for Brendon and Dallon) sitting at their table already.

"Two more not-so-straight beans join the posse! Sweet!"

Tyler and Jenna traded looks before each looking at the other's hand intertwined with their respective soulmate. They shrugged and grinned at Brendon.

They all sat down at the lunch table with their trays. The school food was decent, but not great, so everyone except the athletes (Josh and Jenna) pushed theirs aside.

Brendon immediately struck up a conversation with Tyler. Josh only caught bits and pieces, but from what he heard, it was almost an interrogation.

"Hey, Bren. I bring a new friend over and you give him the third degree? Geez."

Brendon smiled sheepishly, mumbling a 'sorry,' making everyone laugh.

But Brendon sure as hell didn't miss the flash of disappointment across Tyler's face at the word 'friend'. Huh.

They were all quiet for a minute after laughing.

Josh felt Tyler's hand nudging his, a silent question. Josh smiled and tangled his fingers with Tyler's.

Brendon clearly thought that the dopey smile Josh had on his face was at him, because he smiled back, though confusedly.

Josh flicked his eyes from Brendon to his hand and back to Brendon, and then Brendon smiled genuinely as Dallon started pestering Debby about something.

And as Josh quietly watched Tyler interact with his friends, he watched Tyler open up and enjoy himself.

 

Debby texted him under the table.

 

 

**You're so gone   :SJW**

He was past denial. So as Tyler laughed and joked with Brendon and Jenna, he texted her back.

 

**Josi:   How can you tell?**

**You're looking at him the same way I look at Jen   :SJW**

**Hoe long have you guys known eachother?   :SJW**

***How   :SJW**

**Josi:   Five days**

 

"Five?!" She looked at him in shock.

He nodded.

"Five what?" Dallon asked, not wanting to be left out of the loop. And as Josh turned to face Dal, Tyler leaned back against him, a little smile on his face.

"My internet friend has five turtles. She showed me over skype."

"Oh..."

Debby rolled her eyes. That was such horribly obvious bullshit.

 

**Dude, i know it's not my place but you should legit ask him out   :SJW**

**If it's only five days and hes acting like this with you, then he really likes you   :SJW**

**I mean, Jennas know him for like 15 years and he doesn't act like this around her   :SJW**

**Josi:   Idk**

**Josi:   You know were soulmates right?**

**Yea   :SJW**

**Tyler told Jen and she told me   :SJW**

**Josi:   Shit he knows?**

**YOUVE GOT THOSE BRIGHT BLUE CURLS HOW COULD HE NOT YOU IMBECILE   :SJW**

 

Tyler noticed Debby texting furiously and frowned, concerned.

"You good, Deb?"

She smiled tensely. "Yeah, sorry, The call of the social justice warrior never ceases. Am I right?" The look she shot Josh was frosted and steely.

"Yeah, 'course." Josh mumbled, almost as if he was ashamed of something.

 

**DO IT JOSH   :Bred**

**Josi:   WTF HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT DEB WAS SAYING**

**YOURE IN THE MOTHERFUCKING GROUP CHAT DUMBASS   :Bred**

**Josi:   Ah shit**

**Josi:   Fuck**

**Josi:   Ash have you been reading these too?**

**Yupppp   :Hal**

 

Ashley was their friend whose dad got a transfer to Lancaster, but they still drove over every weekend to hang out.

 

**Send pix of new boi?   :Hal**

 

Josh cleared his throat and Brendon's and Debby's head snapped towards him, hoping that he was going to as Tyler what they (and he) wanted him so desperately to ask.

"Ashley wants a first day group pic."

Brendon pouted a little at Josh, but took out his phone. Josh saw the confused look on Tyler's face. "Ashley moved out to Lancaster with their dad. They still come and visit, but obviously not as often."

They all crowded around Brendon on one side of the table as he raised the phone up to get a decent angle.

Tyler nodded understandingly and smiled The Smile™ for the camera as Brendon snapped the photo.

"Hey, no, retake. Ty wasn't smiling."

Josh dug his fingers gently into Tyler's sides, tickling him, and Brendon got the second picture with the two of them laughing joyfully. He smiled at it and immediately sent it to the group chat.

"Hey, send it to me." Tyler nudged him with an elbow as they went back to their side of the table a sat down.

"I'll do you one better. I'll add you to the group chat."

Tyler's face lit up. "Thanks," He squeezed Josh's hand, which he was still somehow holding.

 

**Josi:   Okay guys im adding him shut up**

**Josi added  Tyler Joseph to Ryan Rants and Raves™.**

**Hey everyone   :Tyler Joseph**

**Tyler Joseph changed their name to  TyJo.**

**Josi:   I like ur user**

**Thanks my 'bf' gave it to me   :TyJo**

 

Josh actually laughed out loud.

 

**Did i miss something here?   :Bred**

**I think i missed something   :Bred**

**Yea we missed something   :SJW**

**Josi changed their username to  Jishwa.**

**I like your username   :TyJo**

**Jishwa:   Thanks my boyfriend (?) gave it to me**

 

Tyler almost dropped his phone at the speed that he spun towards Josh.

"Really?!"

"I mean if you -- mmph!" Tyler cut Josh off so fast that Josh barely registered what was happening until halfway through the kiss. And even then, he wasn't sure what had happened.

But either way, when they pulled away from each other, grinning and breathless, foreheads together, they lived in a world of their own.

A world of smiles.

A world of shy kisses.

A world of soft lips.

A world of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, three things  
> 1\. thank you all so much for reading this. i originally wrote it just to get it out of my brain, and now you all are reading it and just thank you.  
> b. i'm sorry, i didn't mean for this to have 'group chat fic' elements. i might use the texting thing as an occasional plot device, but i'll try and steer clear of it, as it is everywhere when it comes to bandom fanfics  
> iii. if you got the reference at the beginning, props to you my dude. (i can dig elvis, too)
> 
> \--Lex


	9. kiss you until your lips turn blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dodie - Absolutely Smitten

_"But it's too late_

_I believe in fate!_

_I'm absolutely smitten_

_I'll never let you go"_

 

As soon as they heard the bell signalling the end of lunch, hugs were passed among new friends and old.

And as Tyler and Josh walked toward their lockers, hand in hand, Tyler knocked his shoulder against Josh's. "So can I ask why you didn't ask originally?"

Josh stopped their wander-like pace in front of his locker and grabbed Tyler's other hand.

"Honest to god, I thought that popular meant conceited. I should have known better. I'm sorry. I thought that it was all for the act."

Tyler started laughing. "I thought the same thing, J." He pulled Josh in by the collar for a quick kiss.

"We're fucking idiots," Josh stated after he pulled away, a dopey grin on his face.

"Yeah, but we're also idiots who don't want to be late to class on the first day."

Josh rolled his eyes and opened his locker, pulling out a notebook and his pencil pouch.

"Walk me to my locker?" Tyler smiled up at Josh and _how could you even think about resisting those puppy dog eyes._

"Yeah, 'f course."

They walked down the hall to Tyler's locker, where there was, as usual, a crowd of people waiting for him.

As they walked towards them, Josh tried to pull his hand away, trying to protect Tyler from judgement, but Tyler just gripped his hand tighter. They shared a glance, and Josh smiled and held on just as tightly too.

Tyler ignored the "hey Tyler"s and the "who's that?"s as he retrieved his notebook and pencil bag too, all without letting go of Josh.

And as Josh tugged him out of the mob of questions, his mind wandered to wonder about the situation. It was kinda odd. For how wealthy Josh's family was, you'd think that everybody would recognize him on sight. Nope. (For some reason beyond Tyler's comprehension.) And the only ones who could recognize him on sight were (almost all) his friends. And they  _knew_ him.

You see, the only two people who  _knew_ Tyler, not Tyler Joseph™, were Josh and Jenna. Josh; his soulmate and boyfriend of about fifteen minutes. Jenna; his ex-fake-girlfriend and best friend of fifteen _years_. And that terrified the fuck out of him.

And Tyler, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he suddenly wanted to abandon the façade and _be himself_ , consequences be damned. His mask of untouchability had never failed him until about a week ago. So why did he now did he want to shred it and leave it behind? Sure, he had good friends to support him, he had his soulmate at his side, he had his mom at his back; but he would be disowned by his father and his basketball team and almost half of the town.

Tyler gripped Josh's hand tighter, pushing away the fear and worry as he made his decision. He had Josh, Jenna, his new friends, and his mom. And that's all that mattered. He could truly be himself now.

 

"Hey, Pretty Boy, you caught up there in your head?"

Tyler's focus was wrenched away from his thoughts and pulled to Josh. Perfect Josh. Good Josh. Kind Josh. Beautiful Josh. Josh, who Tyler didn't deserve, yet somehow got. Tyler had to be one of the luckiest people on the Earth in the history of... ever.

"Not anymore." Tyler smiled up at Josh before he hugged him tightly, a silent 'thank you' on his lips. And as he hugged Josh tight, he knew for sure; he could be himself.

"C'mon then, let's get you to class." Josh tugged on Tyler's arm after he had let go.

Everyone had disappeared at some point between when Tyler fell into his thoughts and when Josh pulled him out. Tyler didn't know how or why they disappeared, but he was glad. They were stifling.

"Okay, okay, okay... where to?"

"Umm..." Tyler pulled out his schedule. "Mr. Way. What about you?"

"Ugh. Weekes. We're on freaking opposite ends of the school!"

"C'mon, let's get you to class." Josh scooped Tyler up in his arms, making Tyler squeal and laugh. Tyler smacked Josh on the shoulder, laughing too hard to articulate words. Josh smiled up at Tyler, love-struck, as he carried him down the hall.

"Put me down!" Tyler giggled.

"Nope!" Josh put on a shit-eating grin. "Not until I get you to class."

"Hmph." Tyler crossed his arms and fake-pouted, but Josh could see the smile fighting its way onto Tyler's face.

Josh could get used to this.

 

"Your appointment, your Majesty." Josh set Tyler down gently.

Tyler smiled up at Josh and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Josh kissed Tyler's nose. "What class do you have next?"

"Double music," Tyler smiled up at Josh. "You?"

"Double music." Josh kissed Tyler's forehead. "I'll see you there?"

"Of course, dum-dum."

"Ow! Words hurt, Joseph."

Tyler rolled his eyes. "Get to class, dorky."

Josh grinned and kissed Tyler's hand before running off.

Tyler watched Josh wander down the hallway and glance back before he turned the corner. Tyler waved to him and Josh waved back hyper-actively, like he was a little kid. Tyler chuckled under his breath before turning and heading into the classroom.

 

Yeah, Tyler could definitely be himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sososososososososo sorry that I left you guys hanging for months.  
> I had a bit of a family crisis, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry for leave you all hanging on that last chapter.  
> I'll try harder to stay on a decent schedule, but honestly I'm horrible at holding myself accountable, so if I fail at being regular, I'm sorry.
> 
> \--Lex


End file.
